Beginner's Guide and FAQ
Beginner's Guide and FAQ Welcome to the Beginner's Guide and FAQ Section! Here, we will cover the various controls of the game, as well as additional useful information, and commonly asked questions in the community. Starting the Game Off Most people would like to start off RnG games with a decent or excellent unit. This way, it will be easier to walkthrough the game, or simply gives you the satisfaction of having one of the best units in the game at a very low level. To do so, you might have to spend a large amount of time re-rolling the game. I've personally seen some people who spent hours or even days, yet to get a single 4 star character. Character Rates So before I go about on how to re-roll, allow me to show you the terrible rates the game has in store for us. Here are the chances of getting the various character rarities from scout. * 2 Star: 71% * 3 Star: 25% * 4 Star: 4% You might think that getting a 4 Star would be simpler than it looks, but wait. Even under the 4 Star Category, there are still some units who are better than others, and being the ambitious people we are, we might just aim for the best one. Here is the Tier List I compiled for the Global Servers *Note that the Tier List is subjective to change, and that some characters might not be accurately ranked. According to the Japanese Server of the game, more characters will be released that will outclass the current batch, and I will update them accordingly. Re-Rolling If you are re-rolling for a 4 star, I recommend playing to the 1st free summon. If you fail to get a 4 star there and then, begin re-rolling. Based on my experience, chances of getting a 4 Star there is higher, and you will at least be guaranteed a 3 Star from the tutorial summon. Furthermore, I rather not play through the next half of the tutorial just to summon another time, as I prefer saving that 25 gems for another time. Here is the guide on how to Re-Roll Controls For All Classes * Tap to Attack * Flick Up to Jump * Flick Left, Right to Side-Step. You can also Side-Step Downwards or to Upper Left or Upper Right. * Flick Down while Jumping to perform a Head Splitter For Melee Classes (Rapier, Sword, Dual-Swords, Mace and Dagger) * Hold to Guard * Flick Up while Holding to Parry For Ranged Classes (Sniper, Archer, Mage) * Hold to Charge Attack * Release to deal increased damage Additional Useful Information Here is the Source where I found these data. Weapons, and their advantage towards mobs Costs of Enhancing/ Evolving Equips How to Change Name Farming Armour Recommendations Unlock Key Farming Daily Quest Schedule Farming Materials Recommendations Urgent Quests Schedule *All Times are in UTC, Timezone Varies with your server. Daily Log-In Bonus Attribute Advantages Daily Missions *Resets at 12AM, Timezone varies with server. you must claim it before the deadline or rewards will reset. Gacha Rates *Weapons and Characters Rates are the same. FAQ * Can you evolve characters to increase their rarity? # No * Can you sell characters? # No * What Happens to Extra Copies of Characters # They are Exchanged for Holy Hacking Crystals. The number varies on their rarity. You get 1 for 2 Stars, 2 for 3 stars and 50 for 4 stars. * Are Event/Free 4 Star Characters Good? # Compared to the Scout Characters, they have terrible stats. I recommend farming the event and limit break them to 100 if you plan on using them. * How to Level Up Fast? # Participate in Urgent Quests and Hunt Ragout Rabbits * Does 10+1 Multi Summon or Single Summon have higher rates of getting a 4 star? # Unconfirmed, but there are several cases where multiple 4 stars were pulled in a single 10+1 summon. Category:Guides